


I know I might be small (but I am the Eighth wonder)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i dont know how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't notice it at first, the way his gaze lingered on the couple, wishing he could date the both of them.How Karl's hair looked so soft, how Sapnap was gentle whenever he caressed Karl's cheeks, and how he leant right in to kiss him after.Shit, did he fall for the both of them?[This is a side project, updates will take longer. Title from 'Eight Wonder' - Lemon Demon]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 27





	I know I might be small (but I am the Eighth wonder)

"Hey babe" Karl said to Quackity. "Karl? What are you doing in my dorm?". He hadn't expected Karl Jacobs in his dorm.

'Wait, did he just call me babe?!' 

"Oh Karl, did you say hi to Quack yet?" Sapnap then appeared out of his bedroom. 

What was going on?

Why were the both of them in his dorm? 

Most importantly, why were all traces of his room mate, Sam, gone?

"Oh you didn't hear, we're moving in with you! Sam's getting our old down" Karl exclaimed

What? Sam's moving out??

Quackity didn't get many thoughts in, before Karl decided to jump onto him and smother him in kisses. 

"Woah Woah Woah Woah! Chill out Karl"

Quackity's cheeks and the tips of his ears were now dusted with pink. 

He then felt someones hand in his hair, fuck he didn't have his beanie, but the the hand trailed down to his.. neck?

"Woah!" Quackity shot up like a rocket. 

That was a dream? 

'Fuck.. I really like them' 

.

.

.

Growing up, Quackity never really cared about who he liked. Although once he got into University, 2 people caught his eye.

Call him selfish for wanting both of them, but they were just too hot, okay?! 

He so desperately wanted to be dating the 2 of them, but did they even know who he was? They were so popular, and Quackity was just the 'weird mexican kid'. 

All he had to his name was, 'mexican kid with slightly decent grades'.

Although he wanted to be more, he wanted to catch their eyes. 

Stretching, Quackity went to do his morning routine. 

He had a stare-down with himself in the mirror, 'You need to stop being such a creep and dreaming about them'. 

Deciding it was pointless to waste any more time, he went to shower.

Surely a shower would help him clear his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong.

He just thought about them even more.

'I need to clear my mind...'

Getting out of the shower, he put on his usual 'LAFD' beanie and then a T-Shirt with some jeans.

It was getting hot. It was already near June. 

'Some coffee should help'

Grabbing a sticky note and pencil, Quackity left a small note to Sam about how he was gonna be out, and grabbed his keys.

He was lucky he didn't have morning classes today, plus he had a 2 week weekend starting tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project, I'm focusing most of my attention on my other fic.


End file.
